


[Podfic of] Dating for Dummies

by klb



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by convolutedConcussion</p><p>Author's summary: To say this has been the worst date of Patty’s life is one hell of an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Dating for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dating for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730629) by [convolutedConcussion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/convolutedConcussion/pseuds/convolutedConcussion). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Dating%20for%20Dummies.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 9:00

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> In working on this podfic, I have had so many feelings about:  
> -Jillian Holtzmann and the way she didn't quite have one consistent voice throughout the movie and what that says about her layers and coping mechanisms and how HARD that makes it to podfic her and how FUN that makes it to podfic her.  
> -This author (convolutedConcussions) and how amazing their characterization and detail work is and how fun it is to be able to find character significance in every single sentence of this story.  
> -How excited I am to be podficcing in this fandom, which I have fallen madly in love with! This is my first Ghostbusters podfic. It will NOT be my last :D


End file.
